IKEBUKURO WEST GAME PARK (Boyz Sunshine remix)
IKEBUKURO WEST GAME PARK (Boyz Sunshine remix) is the remix of Buster Bros!!!' IKEBUKURO WEST GAME PARK, remixed by koshimiura and included in MAD TRIGGER CREW VS Matenrō album. A sample trailer was released on YouTube on October 5, 2018. Track Info * Remixed by: koshimiura (from Kuchiroro) * Lyrics: Colabintaro * Composition: Gesshoku Kaigi * Vocals: Buster Bros!!! Lyrics |-|English= This is... this is... This is... This is the prologue kick, snare, kick-snare snare This is the prologue Hypnosis- Hypnosis Mic! With a grip on my mic, Do or Die- ONE TWO THREE One two three (One two three!) This is the rap of a new century Hypnosis Mic This is a new era of HIP HOP This is a new era that I built It's showtime If you think, it'll feel better No need to think What a cool style With a grip on my mic- I'm like a magician Any sort of limits? As if! It's a battle of divisions 'Bukuro city, 'Bukuro Representatives of 'Bukuro! ...We are the dream team- our name is: Buster Bros!!! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Yo! Your life is one and done and it’s showtime ---(Saburo Yamada)--- That’s right, don’t be beset with regrets in your prime ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Alright, let’s spin some cool rhymes ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- This rap is so fly, feelin’ so high ---(All)--- Brothers of mine– ---(Jiro Yamada)--- How far can we fly? ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Can we reach past the sky? ---(Saburo Yamada)--- When we get together, there ain’t nothing better ---(All)--- Buster Bros!!! in the house, still No.1 Listen up! (Hoo!) Shout out and keep on movin’ At the top of your lungs, say Buster Bros!!! That’s right! (Hey!) Give us a big Hoo (Hoo!) Say Yeah! (Yeah!) We’ll break past, full blast, with your voices ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Let’s go! Mic check 1, 2, 1, 2 On and on, and to the whole night through Microphone, No.1, marks the start of the bout Don’t hold out, just shout and kick a dope verse out Let’s go together all night long Watch the sunrise from the horizon This starts now––IT’S NOT OVER Until the sun rises, let’s keep movin’ forward ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Microphone No.2 keepin’ it all goin’ Press start to play the next hot sensation It’ll get you hooked, a new fixation Shout it out, Japan! Let’s hear the whole nation––say HOO! (Hoo!) You! And you! And you there too! This ain’t all you got, can you continue? Yes we can! Today and tomorrow BIG SHOUT IT OUT ---(Saburo Yamada)--- All the “Ahh–!”s and “Kyaa–!”s, those fangirl squeals But that’s not what I want to hear, so here’s the deal When I say “Say”, you say “Hoo” That’s what I want to convey. I wanna hear you for real Microphone No. 3 entering the scene From the center of Ikebukuro, this is the routine Set the cassette, but I won’t let you reset The game starts now, the mic on the set ---(All)--- Listen up! (Hoo!) Shout out and keep on movin’ At the top of your lungs, say: BUS! TER! BROS! That’s right! (Hey!) Give us a big Hoo (Hoo!) Say Yeah (Yeah!) We’ll break past, full blast, with your voices ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Followed the ace, ended up making the same mistakes So on so forth, lost the five-star treatment Learned my lesson but still knocked for six Game over, crossin’ the river Styx Restart! I’ll use my words to get through this It ain’t easy doing this rap game with my bros But sometimes you want to have fun ’til the morning, I suppose Who can get a high score!? (YEAH!) I'm the master of this ceremony Means I’m the MC or the Mic Controller Of the edge of Ikebukuro The other Divisions got nothin’ on us We’ll show everyone the view from the top So let’s crank it up and show everyone a good time We’re gonna blow your mind Just let our sound take you along for a ride We’ll be your guides Follow us for the best night of your lives! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Everyone’s invited, all the ladies and even you, scrubs For a rub-a-dub while soaking in the tub You’ll come to love rap by the time we’re done To the sound waves, we’re all second to none There are no roads beyond here There’s only the frontier But there’s no running away in fear Scream out into the stratosphere If you’re having a good time, that’s the best time We’re watching! And it’s time to say this to humiliation: GOODBYE ---(All)--- Listen up! (Hoo!) Shout out and keep on movin’ At the top of your lungs, say Buster Bros!!! That’s right! (Hey!) Give us a big Hoo (Hoo!) Say Yeah (Yeah!) We’ll break past, full blast, with your voices This is the edge of Ikebukuro, West Gate Park Cyphering with my brothers Rap Pass da Mic Droppin’ beats until midnight for the win This flow ready to sweep us all in Throw in your rhyme, a new page is written Shout it out, unleash what’s within All the heads gathered around, how y’all doin'? We’re watching. You’re the living witness Break! Say HOO! (HOO) Say HOO! (HOO) Say BUSTER BROS!!! (BUSTER BROS!!!) STILL No. 1 (STILL NO. 1) Say Yeah! (YEAH) Gimme YEAH (YEAH) Say it more (YEAH) and SCREAM! Clap ya hands to the beat! This is Ikebukuro style If you thought that was wild, shout it out Buster Bros!!! still No.1, ‘aight! Clap! (CLAP CLAP) Shout! (Hey!) This is our way Your voice is our energy Now, let it all out! Listen up! (Hoo!) Shout out and keep on movin’ At the top of your lungs, say Buster Bros!!! That’s right! (Hey!) Give us a big Hoo (Hoo!) Say Yeah! (Yeah!) We’ll break past, full blast, with your voices Listen up! (Hoo!) Shout out and keep on movin’ Buster Bros!!! That’s right! (Hey!) Give us a big Hoo (Hoo!) Say Yeah! (Yeah!) We’ll break past, full blast, with your voices Alright, I’ll give this a shot. Okay! Hush, lil’ baby, Ichiro’s on the beat |-|Romaji= YO LIFE wa ikkai kiri no SHOW TIME Sorya sou sa shitakunai daro kookai ALL RIGHT kimeru ka ikashita RHYME Kono RAP de agaru ze FEEL IN SO HIGH Kyoudai ikeru ka? takai toko made Tsuitekeru ka genkai no hate made Ore-ra atsumarya sorya saikou jan BUSTER BROS! ! ! IN THE HOUSE STILL NO. 1 Kikashite miro! ( HOO) Koe o dashite KEEP ON MOVIN Hara no soko kara SAY BUS! TER! BROS! sono choushi! ( HEY) Kure yo BIG na HOO ( HOO) Ie yo kimi mo YEAH ( YEAH) sono koe de koeru genkai no saki ni tsuretekuze! Iku ze MIC CHECK 1. 2 1. 2 ON AND ON kurikaesu hito-banjuu MAIKUROFON NO. 1 hajimari no aizu taezu koe dasu kono baasu ketto basu yo! Hora ikou ore-ra ALL NIGHT LONG Miro HORIZON kara go raikoo Hajimatta bakka da IT’S NOT OVER Asahi ga noboru made saa ikou ka MAIKUROFON NO. 2 tsuzukezama ni GOIN’ PUSSHU de SUTAATO suru GAME hora nekkyou shitakunaru hodo atsui genshou Nihon rettoo koe dase ikuze! SAY HOO! Soko no kimi mo! Kimi mo! soko no kimi mo! Sonna mon’janai daro mada ikeru ka?? Ikeruze! Kyou mo asu mo BIG SHOUT IT OUT! ‘ Wā’ to ka‘ kyaa’ kiiroi kansei Kikitai no wa sou iu koto jane Boku ga‘ SAY’ tte ieba hora minna de HOO! Iitai no wa sou iu koto kimi mo koe dashite! MAIKUROFON NO. 3 iza shutsujin Bukuro no chuushin kara ruutin KASETTO o SETTO sasenai RISETTO GAME wa kore kara sa MIC ON THE SET! Kikashite miro! ( HOO) Koe o dashite KEEP ON MOVIN Hara no soko kara SAY BUS! TER! BROS! sono choushi! ( HEY) Kure yo BIG na HOO ( HOO) Ie yo kimi mo YEAH ( YEAH) sono koe de koeru genkai no saki ni tsuretekuze! Ichi-nichi no mae fundara sanzan Shigokare roku demo nai koto bakka GAME OVER atama ni wakka Joodan ja ne kakeru kotoba de happa Kyoudai de RAP GAME raku ja ne Tama ni wa sawagitai daro asa made Kon’naka agareru yatsu wa don’dake imasu ka?! ( YEAH! ) I’M THE MASTER OF CELEMONY Tsumari wa MC moshiku wa MIC CONTROLER Bukuro no katasumi Taikutsu da yo na hoka no DIVISION ja Misete yaru ka ima ijou no bijon sa Gia ageteku ka PURAIDO kaihoo Dekai taido mo kaijo Dai tokai no kono oto ga gaido Sasenai ze maigo Ore-tachi ni tsuite kurya suriru baizoo! Minna sanka-gata soko no o anee-san kata mo FLOW de BLOW tsukaru naga furo (oi) Iya yo iya mo suki no uchi Oto no mae ja kimi to boku mo onaji Ore-ra no mae ni michi wa nashi Michi na hashi demo nigeru imi wa nashi Koe karashi Ima ga saikoo nara sore dake de GOOD TIME! Miteruze! Hajirai ni ieyo GOOD BYE! Kikashite miro! ( HOO) Koe o dashite KEEP ON MOVIN Hara no soko kara SAY BUS! TER! BROS! sono choushi! ( HEY) Kure yo BIG na HOO ( HOO) Ie yo kimi mo YEAH ( YEAH) sono koe de koeru genkai no saki ni tsuretekuze! Koko ga Bukuro no katasumi WESUTO GEITO PAAKU Kyoudai de SAIFAA RAPPU PASS DA MAIKU Bakuon no BEAT Kimeru shin’ya reiji Dare mo ga agaru FLOW IN o teiji Kizamu arata na ichi-PEIJI Koe o dai ni shite kimi mo ishi hyooji Atsumatta HEADS mo minna choushi dou nanda? Miteru yo! Kimi ga iki shoonin BREAK！ Ieyo HOO! SAY HOO! Ieyo BUSTER BROS! ! ! STILL NO. 1! Ieyo YEAH! Kure yo YEAH! Motto ie! Saigo sa.wa. ge!! CLAP YA HANDS TO THE BEAT Kore ga ore-ra Bukuro no SUTAIRU Kiite yappa yabee nara koe dase BUSTER BROS! ! ! STILL NO. 1 daro?! tatake! (CLAP CLAP) Sakebe! (HEY) Kore ga ore-ra no yari-kata (WAH) Kimi no koe ga ore-tachi no ENERUGII Ima da bu. chi. ka. ma. se!!! Kikashite miro! ( HOO) Koe o dashite KEEP ON MOVIN Hara no soko kara SAY BUS! TER! BROS! sono choushi! ( HEY) Kure yo BIG na HOO ( HOO) Ie yo kimi mo YEAH ( YEAH) sono koe de koeru genkai no saki ni tsuretekuze! Kikashite miro! ( HOO) Koe o dashite KEEP ON MOVIN Hara no soko kara SAY BUS! TER! BROS! sono choushi! ( HEY) Kure yo BIG na HOO ( HOO) Ie yo kimi mo YEAH ( YEAH) sono koe de koeru genkai no saki ni tsuretekuze! Naku ko mo damaru ICHIRO no BEAT! |-|Kanji= LIFE は一回きりの SHOW TIME そりゃそうさ　したくないだろ後悔 ALL RIGHT　キメるかイカした RHYME この RAP で上がるぜ FEEL'IN SO HIGH 兄弟　いけるか？高いとこまで 着いてけるか　限界の果てまで おれら集まりゃそら最高じゃん BUSTER BROS!!! IN THE HOUSE STILL NO.1 聞かしてみろ！(HOO) 声を出して KEEP ON MOVIN' 腹の底から SAY BUS！TER！BROS！ その調子！(HEY) くれよ BIG な HOO (HOO) 言えよ君も YEAH (YEAH) その声で越える　限界の先に連れてくぜ いくぜ MIC CHECK 1.2 1.2 ON AND ON　繰り返す　一晩中 マイクロフォン NO.1　始まりの合図 絶えず　声出す　このヴァース　蹴っ飛ばす ほら行こう　俺ら ALL NIGHT LONG 見ろ HORIZON からご来光 始まったばっかだ IT'S NOT OVER 朝日が登るまで　さぁ行こうか マイクロフォン NO.2　続けざまに GOIN' プッシュでスタートする GAME　ほら熱狂 したくなるほど熱い現象 日本列島　声出せ　いくぜ！ SAY HOO！ そこの君も　君も　そこの君も そんなもんじゃないだろ　まだ行けるか？ 行けるぜ！今日も明日も BIG SHOUT IT OUT 「わー」とか「きゃー」黄色い歓声 聞きたいのはそういうことじゃねえ ぼくが「SAY」って言えば　ほら皆で HOO 言いたいのはそゆこと　君も声出して マイクロフォン NO.3　いざ出陣 ブクロの中心から　ルーティン カセットをセット　させないリセット GAME はこれからさ MIC ON THE SET いちいち二の前踏んだら散々 シゴかれ　ロクでもないことばっか GAME OVER　頭に輪っか 冗談じゃねえ　かける言葉で発破 兄弟で RAP GAME　楽じゃねえ たまには　騒ぎたいだろ朝まで こん中アガれる奴はどんだけいますか！？ (YEAH！) I'M THE MASTER OF CELEMONY つまりは MC もしくは MIC CONTROLER ブクロの片隅 退屈だよなほかの DIVISION じゃ 見せてやるか今以上のビジョン さあギア上げてくか　プライド解放 デケェ態度も解除　大都会のこの音がガイド させないぜ迷子 俺たちについてくりゃスリル倍増 みんな参加型　そこのお姉さん方も FLOW で BLOW　浸かる長風呂 (おい) 嫌よ嫌も好きのうち 音の前じゃ君と僕も同じ 俺らの前に道はなし　未知な端 でも逃げる意味はなし　声枯らし 今が最高ならそれだけで GOOD TIME 見てるぜ！恥じらいに言えよ GOOD BYE ここがブクロの片隅　ウェストゲートパーク 兄弟でサイファー　ラップ PASS DA MIC 爆音の BEAT　キメる深夜零時 誰もがアガる FLOW　韻を提示 刻む新たな1ページ 声を大にして君も意思表示 集まった HEADS もみんな調子どうなんだ？ 見てるよ　君が生き証人 BREAK！ 言えよ HOO！SAY HOO！ 言えよ BUSTER BROS!!! STILL NO.1 言えよ YEAH！くれよ YEAH！ もっと言え！最後　さ・わ・げ CLAP YA HANDS TO THE BEAT これが俺らブクロのスタイル 聞いてやっぱやべーなら声出せ BUSTER BROS!!! STILL NO.1　だろ！ 叩け！(CLAP CLAP) 叫べ！(HEY) これが俺らのやり方 (WAH) 君の声が俺たちのエネルギー 今だ　ぶ・ち・か・ま・せ 泣く子も黙る一郎の BEAT Credits *Translation by HypmicEN. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Buster Bros!!!